Dragon Fang
|} The Dragon Fang (Japanese: りゅうのキバ Dragon Fang) is a type of held item introduced in Generation II that boosts the power of moves. In the core series games Price |N/A| 50}} |N/A| 500}} |} |} Effect Generation II In the handheld games, due to an oversight, the Dragon Fang has no effect when held, its effect being possessed by the Dragon Scale instead. In Pokémon Stadium 2, it boosts the power of the holder's moves by 10%. Other uses In , the player must collect the Dragon Fang in Dragon's Den in order to receive the from Clair. Generation III Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 10%. Generation IV onward Boosts the power of the holder's moves by 20%. Description |Powers up dragon-type moves. (HOLD)}} |A hold item that raises the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. A hard and sharp fang that boosts the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. It is a hard and sharp fang that ups the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |An item to be held by a Pokémon. This hard and sharp fang boosts the power of Dragon-type moves.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Dragon's Den | |- | | | Meteor Falls (held by Nicholas's from the fourth rematch onward) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Held by | |- | | Held by | |- | | Celestic Town | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Dragon's Den | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Dragonspiral Tower | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) |- | | | |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | Held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | Konikoni City | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Konikoni City | Held by (5% chance), (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |} |} In the anime A Dragon Fang appeared in Beauty is Skin Deep as the treasure of Clair's family, kept in the Blackthorn Gym. It is the fang of an ancient Pokémon that terrorized Blackthorn City. The Dragon Fang is part of a ritual with the purpose of bringing peace to all Dragon-type Pokémon. The ritual involves the Blackthorn Gym Leader placing it on a special ceremonial table, then pouring water over it, causing a light dragon to burst out of it and rise into the sky. Legend says that this light dragon becomes a star and watches over all Dragon-type Pokémon. Another Dragon Fang appeared in Showdown At Linoone as one of the items . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍之牙 |zh_cmn=龍之牙 / 龙之牙 |fi=Lohikäärmeenhammas |fr=Croc Dragon |da=Drage Fangetand |de=Drachenzahn |it=Dentedidrago |ko=용의이빨 Yong-ui Ippal |pl=Smoczy Kieł Kieł Smoka |pt_br=Presa de Dragão Dente de Dragão Presa do Dragão |es=Colmillodrag Colmillo Dragón }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation II **Generation III **Generation IV **Generation V **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:Type-enhancing held items de:Drachenzahn es:Colmillo dragón fr:Croc Dragon it:Strumenti che migliorano il tipo#Dentedidrago ja:りゅうのキバ zh:龙之牙（道具）